Arisu desu
by Miwako .Pon
Summary: One shots de alice nine. a maioria é yaoi e bla bla bla bla oo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Era uma tarde escura e chuvosa quando ele chegou. Haviam marcado de fazer um trabalho de ciências juntos. Nao, inocentemente chegou a casa de Tora e tocou a campainha, não demorou muito para o mais novo atender a porta e eles irem juntos para dentro.

-Nossa, mas deve estar chovendo canivetes lá fora!-disse Tora olhando pra fora pela janela, esperando o amigo para fazerem o trabalho.

-Sim, mesmo de guarda-chuva eu acabei me molhando um pouquinho- Falou o mais velho tirando as mechas que estavam no seu rosto, quando terminou viu que Tora estava com uma toalha na mão e começou a secar o pouco do cabelo que estava molhado- Obrigado, Tora. Agora vamos ao trabalho.

Quando Nao passou por ele, Tora não aguentou e queria arrastar ele pra qualquer coisa, menos pra fazer aquele maldito trabalho. Tora realmente gostava de Nao, e não queria mais ser somente seu amigo. "Mas mesmo assim, vamos finjir que somos bons garotos(pelo menos ele é um bom garoto) e finjir que estamos fazendo o trabalho, apesar de só ter nós dois aqui em casa." Foi o que Tora pensou, então eles foram para o quarto de Tora e quando entraram, Tora fechou e trancou a porta, coisa que Nao nem densconfiou, ele simplesmente se sentou perto da mesinha que lá havia e começou a preparar os papéis para fazerem o trabalho.

-Aaaah! " Não aguento mais fazer isso! Eu vou ficar careca daqui a pouco! .- Tora estava esfregando as mãos na cabeça e com os olhos fechados, o que realmente fazia o sorrisinho meigo de Nao aumentar e ele soltar alguns risinhos.

-Que isso, Tora, só fazem 20 minutos que estamos fazendo essa pesquisa, e olhe a gente nem escreveu muita coisa você fica puxando papo e a gente anda um passo pra frente e cinco pra trás! Assim não da, homem!-Nao falava em tom de zoação, já que adorava ver o rosto de Tora quando entrava em pânico, mas desta vez parecia que ele nem se importava, então ele levantou os braços pro alto e olhou pra cima se expreguiçando.- Eu vou lá pegar um copo de água- Falando isso ele foi andando até a porta e quando girou a maçaneta viu que a porta estava trancada, no mesmo instante em que ia se virar sentiu algo em suas costas: era Tora o abraçando por trás.

-Por acaso está tentando se livrar de mim?-dizia ele sussurando no ouvido de Nao e em seguida mordiscando o mesmo, depois passando para o ombro, alternando beijos e chupões.

-Tora...o que pensa que está fazendo?-falou o outro tentando fazer com que Tora o soltasse.

-Pedindo o seu amor...senpai...-Nao adorava quando Tora o chamava de 'senpai' mesmo se fosse de zoação, ele também gostou de ter ouvido isso entre um suspiro, então já que o mais novo o queria, teria que provar que o merecia.

-Então, terá que me provar o quanto me deseja, Kohai-kun(Kohai é o contrário de senpai)...-mesmo ainda estando de costas para o outro, ele disse essas palavras com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

Nisso Tora o puxou mais pra perto, e foi andando abraçado com ele sem ver nada até que eles caem na cama, com ele por baixo. Ele nunca havia percebido como seu senpai tem um cheirinho suave e doce, fazendo com que ele se exitasse um pouco mais, então Tora o puxou pra baixo de modo que ficasse em cima de Nao, então começou sua missão: conquistá-lo. Primeiramente ia ver ele de cima em baixo e só contemplar seu rostinho inocente que agora tinha um ar pervertido. Mas quando bateu os olhos nele, viu que Nao já havia feito metade do seu trabalho, e só se dixou ao luxo de deixar a calça.

-Nao-senpai...seu safado!-falou tirando os próprios óculos e colocando na comoda, e depois deu um beijo demorado em seu amante, explorando cada canto que sua lingua podia alcançar, parando de beijá-lo somente quando viu que Nao estava ofegante e sem ar.- Eu, passei...senpai?

-Não...ainda não...-Nao ainda permanecia com seu sorrisinho malicioso e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico- eu quero que me prove, e que eu não me esqueça disso.-Após dizer isso começou a desabotoar a camisa de Tora, livrando-se dela completamente e passando a mão em seu peito, reparando os músculos bem definidos e ficou com o dedo indicador pressionando o umbigo dele pra dentro, só observando como ele gemia.

-Senpai, isso é golpe baixo!

-Não, não é não-disse Nao totalmente despido e acariciando o membro do outro- Você vai ter que fazer muito melhor do que isso pra mim acreditar em seu amor, meu bem.

-Você que manda, senpai. Não queria apressar as coisas, mais já que insiste...- Tora o empurra novamente contra a cama e começou exitar o membro do outro calmamente com as mãos, se depois foi intensificando, até o comento em que Nao estava pronto para gozar, então nesse momento Tora segurou o membro do outro com força, e o soltou um minuto após, fazendo com que seu senpai jorasse um liguido branco que cobriu quase que totalmente seu peito.-E então?

-Tora...vamos...venha...eu quero ser seu...

-Mesmo, senpai? Se você qui...-Tora sempre gostava de deixá-lo irritado.

-VAMOS, PORRA! PENETRA LOGO!

-Ta, ta...calma o.o"

Tora, para não deixar nada ir embora, penetrou-o devagar para não deixar nenhum vestígio de dor, enquanto Nao foi ao seu encontro e o abraçou, dando uns gemidos e falando o nome de seu amado. Depois de um tempo, ele foi aumentando as estocadas, até que os dois em um mesmo instante gozassem e caíssem um em cima do outro ofegantes com o que acontecera. Depois de um tempo, ainda ofegante Tora pergunta:

-Nao, e o nosso trabalho? Já são quase 16 horas!

-Você acha que eu sou tonto? Eu tenho em casa uma cópia que eu fiz.

-Então por que você...-parou de falar e pensou um pouquinho para continuar a fala-..então...foi pra isso que você veio aqui...seu safado!-disse o mais novo virando-se para seu amado, que respondeu-lhe com um beijo mais apaixonado do que o qual ele havia dado antes.

* * *

Viva! começei outra "fic" de alice nine. eu até mudaria pra outro site, mais eu gosto daqui xD bom continuando...eu resolvi fazer essas one-shots porque eu me identifico mais com elas do que escrever uma fic inteira, eu adoro ler fics, mais eu prefiro escrever one-shots x3 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Como sempre, eles estavam cabulando a aula antes do intervalo, mas não se preocupavam com isso. Eles estavam do lado

da parede que estava a porta, onde ninguém podia ver eles. Hiroto estava totalmente escorado na parede, enquanto Shou estava

com as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça de seu amigo, com uma das pernas no meio das de Hiroto, e sua cabeça ao lado da dele.

Shou nunca parava de sussurar promessas bobas de amor somente por diversão. Hiroto ficava facilmente exitado com a perna

direita de Shô entre as suas, fazendo movimentos leves e rapidos pra cima e pra baixo.

-Shôôu...-dizia Hiroto sussurando no ouvido do mais velho, enquando enlaçava as próprias mãos em seu pescoço.

-Pon..-dizia o mais velho olhando pro relógio-..logo vai bater, eu tô com fome...

"É sempre assim" pensou Pon "ele brinca um pouquinho comigo e fica por isso mesmo". Shou ainda estava na mesma posição, mas

sem a perna e olhando para Pon.

-Ok, va...-antes que ele pudesse terminar a fala, Shou estava abraçando-o e dando-lhe um beijo muito demorado e um pouco

violendo, e o escorando na parede, parecendo que queria fazer aquilo pra sempre, mas quando a necessidade de respirar falou

mais alto, Shou soltou seu amigo.-Kohara! O que pensa que estava fazendo? Alguém podia ter nos visto!-Pon dissia tudo

apressadamente, fazendo Shou rir.

-Eu só queria saber como seria o gosto de beijar você, Pon. o.o e ninguém vai nos ver, todos estão em aula e ainda não bateu

o sinal.-Shou conseguiu o que queria: fazer com que Pon ficasse de costas pra ele, assim ele chegou mais perto, abraçou-lhe

por trás e escorou a cabeça em seu ombro- Poon-falou em tom sonolento- nossos pais vão sair hoje de noite, quer dormir lá em

casa?

-Ta...tá.-Pon estava inseguro, mas não sabia porquê já que os pais deles se conheçiam desde quando eram pequenos, mas ele

sentia algo por seu amiguinho.

---- Mas tarde naquele dia ----

Quando Pon entrou na casa de Shou, já que era a primeira vez depois de alguns meses ele se lembrou como adora aquela

casa, ela é totalmente branca, com dois andares(sendo o quarto do Shou no segundo) a casa era super tranqüila e limpa. Ele

ouviu uns zumbidos, que eram seus pais conversando com os deles por alguns minutos, enquanto Shou descia bom uma calça de

moletom verde musgo e uma camiseta totalmente branca.

-Bom, meninos se comportem enquanto estivermos fora.-Essa era a mãe de Shou, sempre preocupada com a saúde deles e torcendo

para eles não fazerem nada errado.

-Tentem não quebrar a casa enquanto estivermos fora :P-Pai de Hiroto, sempre bem humorado. Depois da conversinha, tchauzinhos

e beijinhos eles sairam e deixaram os dois sozinhos em casa.

-Ainda bem que hoje é sexta \è.é/-falou o mais velho que tinha se arrastado de terça pra sexta, Pon só conseguiu rir um

pouquinho, e foram pro quarto onde eles tinham arrumado uma mesinha com vários tipos de salgadinhos e eles tinham alugado um

filme bem feliz, já que adoravam ver filminhos da Disney(eu também amo :D), e o que eles pegaram foi do Tico e Teco, então se

ajeitaram de forma bem confortável(sentar no chão atrás da mesinha com Pon escorando a cabeça no ombro do Shou e o mais velho

com a mão no ombro dele) e começaram a comer, beber e ver o filme.(wii lol xD)

Quando estavam no meio do filme, Shou chamou Pon que se virou pra ele muito rápido, então o mais velho o beijou,

desta vez com ternura e de um jeito doce. Pon não queria que aquilo acabasse, mas tiveram que interompê-lo para poderem

respirar, mas Pon poderia ter desmaiado ali mesmo sem se importar.

-Pon, presta atenção no filme o.o

-Ha...hai-disse ele se virando pra tv, prgando mais batata frita e comendo envergonhadamente envergonhado. Depois de alguns

minutos Shou começa a tagarelar de novo.

-NOSSA!

-que foi? O.O'

-Você me parece com frio, Pon o.o

-eu não tô...ME COLOCA NO CHÃO! Ç-Ç-Shou não deixou Pon completar uma frase e o fez falar outra: ele estava com Pon no colo,

ele sabia que Pon tinha medo de altura, mas era óbvio que ele não pretendia soltá-lo. Shou o carregou até a cama e o deitou

la.- Shou...o que...

-Não fale nada...Pon...

-Mas...

Shou não o deixou falar e começou a beijá-lo, havia esperado muito por aquele momento e não deixaria Pon dizer que

não, já que sabia que Pon também queria isso.

-Pon, você sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso?-disse ele despindo o amigo e a si mesmo em alta velocidade(oo" vai canta pneu?

#todo mundo chuta a autora#)

-s..sei-disse Pon corado, colocando as mãos em torno do pescoço de Shou e o puxando mais pra perto, beijando-o.

-Então...quer dizer que eu não fui o único que queria isso, não foi?-disse Shou passando a mão pelos cabelos e pelo pescoço

de Pon e lambendo o mesmo.

-H...haai...-disse o mais novo com meio que um gemido puxando a cabeça de Shou mais pra perto de si.

-Pon...-disse o mais velho, fitando-o.

-Nani? o.o'

-Você quer esquentar as coisas?

-Por que pergunta isso? o-o'

-Você não tem medo do que nossos pais vão pensar se virem a gente fazendo isso aqui?

-Shou...a gente não ta fazendo nada, lembra? Só estamos vendo um filme da Disney, nada de mais ;D -disse ele com um

sorrisinho malicioso estampado no rosto-

-Sabe, você tem razão ;3 -disse ele indo pra cima do Pon e sussurando em seu ouvido enquando masturbava o membro do amigo- eu

te amo, sabia? eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar, Pon...-nesse momento, Pon não aguentou muito (já que tava vermelho que

nem um tomate x) e gozou nas mãos do mais velho, fazendo com que ele o fitasse com um sorrisinho pervertido, o que deixou

Pon um tanto que envergonhado.

-Shooou-dizia Pon meio susurrando, meio gemendo

-O que foi, meu bem?-falou Shou olhando para o mais novo com um sorriso doce.

-Na...nada o-o'-disse o outro meio corado.

-Entãão ta bom o-o me abraça bem forte- O mais novo obedeçeu, então ele penetrou-o com delicadeza, fazendo Pon apertá-lo

mais e gemer um pouco de dor.-Pon, 'cê ta bem? O.O

-Tô sim .////.' -"Por quê ele me pergunta isso numa hora dessas? ¬¬" ou "mas mesmo assim ele sempre é tão gentil...o-o" eram

apenas algumas das coisas que nosso amiguinho pensava(amiguinho? xD eu to ficando lezada --')

Então Shou continuou com as estocadas, aumentando o rítimo delas devagar, mas quando estavam no climax, ouviram a porta lá de

baixo se abrir e fechar, o que eles não queriam que acontecesse, aconteceu: os pais de Shou e de Hiroto haviam voltado. Shou

deu um beijo demorado em Hiroto e depois saiu de cima dele, e disse para Hiroto ir para o banheiro, Hiroto obedeceu e Shou

catou uma toalha e se enrolou nela, e derrepente houve as batidas na porta.

-Kohara, meu amor, vocês tão acordados?

-Sim, mãe o-o a festa acabou mais cedo? xD-ele naquele momento queria acabar com os pais deles, eles finalmente haviam

começado tudo de novo e eles chegam...fazer o que...

-Hm? o que quer dizer com isso? o-o São 3 da matina!

-É? .-." Nossa, eu acho que nós acabamos decorando o filme de tanto que nós vimos-disse ele com uma risada colocando o pijama

enquanto a mãe dele entrava e ele vai até a porta do banheiro- Pon, vc levou seu pijama? o-o"

-Pijama? o-o' nossa, cara, eu só trouxe a toalha! xD -disse o mais novo no banheiro rindo, meio envergonhado, não queria que

descobríssem.

-Quer que eu leve ai? o-o

-Pode ser, se não for te incomodar.

-Bom, meninos, parece que com fome vocês não estão P-disse a mãe do Shou olhando pra mesinha cheia de tudo que é tipo de

comida, enquanto o filho levava a roupa pro seu amado no banheiro.

-é mãe...-disse ele batendo na porta do banheiro e entrando em seguida- tô entrando, Pon

-Brigado o.o -disse ele dentro do box fechado enquanto seu amigo colocava as roupas em cima do balcão, depois indo até o box, abrindo e roubando um beijo dele- Shou...

-Hm? -disse ele puxando Pon pra mais um beijo rápido, mais o menor colocou o dedo na frente- o que? o-o'

-Depois, ta bom? ; -disse Pon susurrando no ouvido de Shou que saiu logo em seguida, e viu que a mãe não estava mais lá e que também ela tinha levado os salgadinhos todos pra baixo (ç-ç'), então ele resolveu deitar na cama e esperar Pon sair do banho, mais acabou pegando no sono.

* * *

ai, isso aqui fico meio tosco xD mais eu acho que da pro gasto...a nee-chan quer que eu faça a última como sendo EuxSaga oO" não sei se isso vai dar certo, mais não custa tentar...hsawuishuawihsuawhsuawi xDDDDDD 


End file.
